The use of touch screen displays as input devices for telephonic computing devices has increased significantly in recent years. Exemplary telephonic computing devices with touch screen displays include handheld tablet computing devices with cellular and/or wireless network capabilities and Internet Protocol (IP) desktop phones with touch screen displays. Such displays are used to manipulate user interface objects of telephony applications on the displays.
Exemplary manipulations include selecting a message in a message in-box and selecting a call transfer icon. A user may need to perform these and other manipulations on user interface objects in any telephony application where input is needed.
But existing methods for using such touch screen displays to perform certain telephony application functions are cumbersome and inefficient. For example, performing an action related to a selected message in a message in-box is tedious and creates a cognitive burden on a user. In addition, some conventional methods take longer than necessary to complete a task, thereby wasting the user's time and device's power reserve, which can be particularly important consideration for battery-operated devices.